Dropped Into Where?
by Silver-Draega
Summary: 2 girls. One fellowship. Madness and mayhem. Read and review! PG-13 rating for later chapters. There may be violence(just achery or swordplay), and sorry, but I swear (as in, I curse), so don't mind me. And also, I have a really bad habit of not updating.
1. What Just Happened?

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer: I, Silver_Draega, own nothing and no one created by Tolkien or New Line Cinema (no matter how much I wish I did!).  
  
Chapter 1: What Just Happened?  
  
My friend Cassy and I were at my house watching movies and playing with my cat, nothing unusual for a weekend. We were (as usual) trying to decide if we wanted to watch Pirates of the Caribbean, Hidalgo or Lord of the Rings. We decided to watch all 3 special extended LotR's. 11.5 hours of straight Lord of the Rings. Fun!  
  
I got and put the 1st DVD of Fellowship of the Ring in the player. About ½ way through The Two Towers, we decided that we needed to stretch. I looked out the glass doors, and saw my younger brother practicing swinging his aluminum baseball bat. I winced. I personally wouldn't want to get whomped in the head with that thing. Instead of getting batted at, we went out onto the front porch. We both grabbed our "staffs" and set to whacking each other. Eventually, we made it down the cement steps and onto the overgrown lawn. Wait. Overgrown? Dad just mowed it yesterday!  
  
I stopped whacking Cassy and looked around. We were standing on a cliff- like thing. It wasn't part of the planes ahead of and behind us, but it also wasn't also wasn't anything like the cliffs ranging on either side of us. Not my front yard.  
  
I pointed this out to her, and she snorted. "I don't think we're in California anymore, Emma," she joked.  
  
"You know what, I have to agree with you for once. Just once though. But moving on, do you have any idea of what just happened?" I asked. "It looks like we landed in Rohan."  
  
"Then where's the Rohan music?" she scoffed.  
  
"You dolt! If we're actually in Rohan, there won't be any music!" I exclaimed. "On a more serious note, we need to find a village of some sort, because I don't like sleeping in jeans, even these ones." I looked down expecting to see my old, beat-up blue jeans and JMSG hooded sweatshirt. But what I saw made me scream, something I almost never do.  
  
I was wearing a dress, a plain tan and chestnut dress. I looked at Cassy, and started to laugh. The ashen gray of her dress made her skin corpse-like in the mid afternoon sun. She turned to look at me and completely cracked.  
  
"Okay, that rules out sleeping in jeans. But still. We need to know where we are."  
  
"True true," she murmured. "Still got your staff?"  
  
"Yep," I replied, looking at the carved horse head on top.  
  
"Food? Weapons?"  
  
"No, I thought we going to the front yard, not to Rohan! And then yes, if you count staffs."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
I sighed and glanced at the sky. "C'mon, at best we've only got a few hours before dark."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Which way?"  
  
I pondered before saying "Shut up, and south."  
  
"South?" she asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Don't ask, but don't forget that a 'very wise hobbit'* once said The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm, so let's just go."  
  
Looking around at our surroundings once more, we headed south.  
  
* Sorry, I didn't make up that line, but I don't remember where it's from. Read and review! 


	2. Hiking and Horses

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer: I, Silver_Draega, own nothing and no one created by Tolkien or New Line Cinema (no matter how much I wish I did!).  
  
Chapter 2: Hiking and Horses  
  
After our shock at being transported from my front yard to...holy s***, who knows where? Anyway, we went in search of somewhere that they might be able to tell us where the hell we were. After about 2 and a half hours of walking, we were ready to stop. The sun (our only means of light for vision), was sinking past the horizon. We stopped for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, and looked west.  
  
"Hey Cass," I muttered, looking slightly east of the direction we were taking. "What're those? Or, to rephrase, are those what I think they are?"  
  
She seemed not to see what I was pointing at.  
  
"Where?" she queried, curious.  
  
"There!" I said, rather sharply I must admit (Me + hiking without water: Not a good combination, especially when I'm tired and confused!), pointing at the little lumps on the horizon.  
  
She groaned, exasperated. "Em, all we've seen so far is rocks and grass! Why on Earth would some crazy person want to build a town or city or whatever that is, WAY OUT HERE?!" She ended it all with another sigh and glare in my direction.  
  
God, I hate it when she does that. "Will you actually look before you say it's nothing?!?!?!" I snarled, my temper and dehydration getting the best of me.  
  
She backed off, knowing that when I start losing my temper, I can go berserk. The fear I saw clearly reflected in her wide eyes made me calm down a little.  
  
"Sorry Cass, it's just that... well, you know how much I hate when I'm not told something head on. I hate being confused. And right now, I'm really confused about what's going on." At this point, I crossed my legs and sat down. "All I want is to either go home or to find out where we are, what time we're in, you know, that kind of stuff. And if they have any decent clothing we can buy."  
  
As if in agreement (and as if she had decided I wasn't going to bite her head off if she came to close), she flopped down next to me with a soft "oof". I snorted. "At least I can sit down silently," I teased her.  
  
She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and stuck out her tongue, and blew a raspberry.  
  
I grimaced, wiping spit off my cheek. "Nice aim," I told her grinning (once I had gotten all the spit off my face).  
  
She stood up and bowed. I shook my head. So Cassy, I thought.  
  
Suddenly we heard a completely inhuman scream. I had to leap up, knock her down, and cover her mouth to keep her from screaming in fear at the huge silvery-gray body suddenly rearing above us. The gelding screamed again, turned around, and ran off. I sat up, breathing in gasps. A little ways away, the gelding turned, and charged right back at us.  
  
I pulled Cassy to her feet, we grabbed our staffs, and we ran. We knew the horse would overtake us; we aren't exactly the best runners in the world, not to mention we could barely see where we were going.  
  
I heard the gelding's hooves pounding the ground behind us flat.  
  
"Watch out!" I yelled over my shoulder. "A cliff!"  
  
I grabbed a rock that jutted out of the ground and swung behind it, pulling her into the shelter after me.  
  
The gelding seemed not to notice where we were, but saw that we had disappeared. He stopped as suddenly as he had appeared, and turned and trotted off.  
  
We both breathed deeply for a moment, closing our eyes and leaning back.  
  
A/N: Sorry, kind of weird chapter. Read and review! 


	3. Rocks

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer: I, Silver_Draega, own nothing and no one created by Tolkien or New Line Cinema (no matter how much I wish I did!).  
  
Chapter 3: Rocks  
  
After our encounter with the insane gelding and hiking for several hours, Cass and I were perfectly happy to just flop over and fall asleep. But no. We couldn't. Since we had no idea of where we were, we decided that one of us should keep watch. Cass was going to wake me up when the moon reached the top of the sky (my watch wasn't working anymore). Or at least that was the plan.  
  
I woke up to see Cassy sprawled on the ground a few feet from where I had been sleeping. Her deep, almost rhythmic breathing told me that she was asleep. "And sound asleep at that," I muttered to myself.  
  
Since I didn't have the heart to wake her (the sun was just peeking over the horizon), I decided to try and find where the gelding we saw yesterday had come from.  
  
We were still in the little alcove of rocks where we had hidden yesterday. To look around, I would have to be above the rocks. "Crap, crap, crap," I whispered, looking at the rocks above me. Even at the best of times, with equipment, I'm not a big fan of climbing, and that was the only way to get out, besides walking out onto the plain (which I wasn't to keen on doing).  
  
Luckily for me, the rocks were covered in little knobs and crevices I would be able to use as foot-and-hand-holds. I took a deep breath and started climbing.  
  
Halfway up the rock I found a narrow ledge, so I stopped to take a breather. Even though the rocks themselves were only twenty feet tall, they seemed so much taller, not to mention I'm not a climber. I tilted my head towards the sky, and a vast, boundless sea of blue met my vision. The sky was bare of almost all clouds, and then only the tiniest white ones.  
  
I turned my face towards the rocks and continued climbing.  
  
When I reached the top, the first thing I did was rip a piece off the hem of my skirt and wipe the sweat off my face and arms. After getting the sweat off my face, I stood up and looked around.  
  
At first as I scanned the horizon, I didn't see anything except a sea of rocks and grasses. Nothing new. Then I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Cass woke with an ache in seemingly every place possible. She groaned, stretched, and looked around. Rock. No sign of life except for the grass she was laying on. Crap. Pounding headache, alone, and no aspirin. Crap again.  
  
She sat up with a grunt and looked around again. Still nothing. Climb the rocks to observe the surrounding land? Good idea.  
  
She glanced at the rocks, trying to decide which one would be the easiest to climb. Hmmm. North and east, or south and west? South and west.  
  
She stood and got three or four steps before her knees buckled and she went down. What the...? Why'd I just fall over? And why are my legs turning to jelly? What the hell is going on????  
  
She struggled to get back on her feet, managed to stand for a few seconds before wobbling, and crumpled onto the grass. She rolled onto her back, and in the process of turning, hit her head on a rock with a hollow thud. Her last thought before she went unconscious was Why me?  
  
Meanwhile (again)  
  
I looked closer at the things running the distance. Humans? No, to large. Riders? No, to small. Horses? Hmmm. Maybe.  
  
Crap. While they were horses, which I was hoping might be our ticket out of here, they were lead by the gelding from last night. Crap was an understatement. There was no way that we could use those horses for anything. Unless....  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, I know, I know! And I'll change the disclaimer next time, (personally) I'm getting tired of it. Review! 


	4. Injury and Conquest

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer: Well, you know the disclaimer, right? So I don't have to do one, right? Wait, I'm required to. Crap. Oh, fine. I don't own anything created by J.R.R. Tolkien or New Line Cinema. All I own is me, Shadowwind, and Stardust, and Cass. Wait. I don't own Cass either! Gad, life sucks sometimes.  
  
Chapter 4: Injury and Conquest  
  
Cass woke for a moment to my hand shaking her awake. She opened bleary, unfocused eyes and closed them again almost immediately.  
  
I tried for the next 10 minutes to wake her up, to no avail. She flipped over onto her stomach any time I tried to wake her up. Later I was still trying to get her to open her eyes for over 5 seconds, at the very least, and my hand slipped on her back. I picked my hand up and saw that it had a light smearing of some reddish-brown liquid: her own blood. The dresses we were wearing laced up in the back, so it was only a matter of minutes before I could see what it was that was that was causing her to lose so much blood.  
  
It was a huge hoof print. Easily bigger than my hand, it could only have been the gelding's fault. And to all apparent reasons, it appeared to have not stopped bleeding since she had gotten it. Not good at all. This complicated my plan to get us out of here quite a bit. It wasn't meant to be a one-woman operation. It was a 2-3 person operation. I'd have to figure out how to manage.  
  
Later that afternoon, I lay amongst the tall grasses and rocks of the plain. I lay on my side with my ear pressed flat against the rock under me (a.k.a. think Aragorn in the beginning of TTT). I could hear faint beats coming through the rock with the consistency of running horses. So far so good.  
  
I stood up and began to walk in the general direction that the hoofbeats were coming from. After 100 paces, I dropped back to the ground and listened again. The hoofbeats suddenly stopped. Crap. Not good. Not good at all. Now I had to twist my plan again. Crap.  
  
I wandered closer to the herd of horses and saw a grove of willow trees. Willows? Out here? Willows are water plants! They need to be near water at all times!  
  
Hold up there girl, I told myself. Ok, you are going to drive yourself mad at the rate you're going. Now, to simplify it, that means that there has to be water down there! Haha! Jackpot! Horses, water, trees! This might actually help!  
  
I made my way back to where I had left Cassy, and attempted to heave her onto my shoulders. Oof. That girl weighed more than I thought. Then again, I wasn't used to picking up people.  
  
I carried her about halfway to whatever sort of running water I had seen, and there I set her down. I was going to need that water for this plan to work.  
  
She opened her eyes long enough to see me running down the hill towards the trees, and then closed them again, pain taking her back into unconsciousness.  
  
A/N: Once again, weird chapter. Don't ask. And Cass, sorry, I think you're going to get a scar.  
  
Ok, I'll do review response down here.  
  
Puka-shells: Cass, I'll either tell you when I see you at school, or if you read this chapter, you'll have figured out why. DUUUH!!!! 


	5. Riding

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer: Me- Cass! A little help! Cass- No! Your story, your disclaimer, so there. Me- Hmph. Fine. Evil. Anyway, I don't own anything except for me, the horses you'll meet in this chapter, and my cat Reggie. But she's not in this story, so that makes it a little irrelevant, but who cares? Cass- Ok, calm down Em. You're scaring the readers. Me- So?  
  
Chapter 5: Riding  
  
With Cassy out of the way, I made my way down to the willow grove. Once there, I broke off several long, thin, flexible and sturdy branches. With these I fashioned 2 makeshift bridles, and headed for the grazing herd.  
  
I hid inside the grove until a young mare wandered close enough for me to see the pupils in her dark eyes. I moved until she could see me, and began to walk forward slowly, with one of the bridles draped over my arm. She looked up, cocked her head, and decided that I wasn't worth her attention. She turned back to grazing, and I decided this would be Cassy's horse.  
  
I walked forward and whistled, causing her to raise her head again. I took this opportunity to slip the willow bridle over her muzzle. She resisted briefly, and then turned her head to look at me. I finished securing the bridle and lead her to one of the nearby trees. I tied her on, so while I would be able to take her off, she was stuck there until I did.  
  
Now the second horse. None would come near now, so I'd have to blow my cover and go out there. Into the midst of the herd. Hmmmm. This was going to be tricky.  
  
I strode out into the middle of the herd, and almost none of the horses looked up. Either they were used to humans, which was good, or they were completely fearless, which didn't seem all that likely after the mare I had just handled.  
  
Now, for my horse. I wanted one with spirit, but not as much as the gelding from last night. That was truly amazing. A gelding protecting his herd like a stallion. Wow. I looked around, and spotted two silvery horses. One, standing looking over the herd, the other next to the gelding and a step behind. Siblings, perhaps? The same sire and dam? Maybe. It would certainly explain why the two of them looked like twins.  
  
The second silver horse turned and trotted down to the mare I had tied up. He looked at her and then at me, seemingly piecing two and two together. He planted his feet far apart and locked his knees. His eyes conveyed a message somewhere along the lines of "If you take her then you take me too." I approached slowly, and he lowered his head for the bridle to be slipped on. Now I knew that these horses weren't wild. They were runaways from some civilization. My hopes soared. This was our ticket out of here.  
  
But I had priorities, and my main one was getting some sort of poultice on Cass's bruise. And fast.  
  
I mounted Shadowwind (as I had decided to call the huge gelding) and untied the mare (I would leave her naming to Cass). I had left her about ½ a mile away, in a small alcove facing the herd and the willow grove. When I got there, she was awake. Not in a good state, but she was awake, which was something.  
  
She was lying on her side, and coughing violently. Crap. The hoof must have hit one of the places she had damaged her spine a few years ago. Very not good. This might have more long-term affects than I had thought.  
  
I rode to the opening of the alcove, and she looked up long enough to see who I was, before giving a groan that echoed off the stone walls. I walked over to her and hoisted her onto my shoulders again. Man, I was going to have bruises when this was over. I carried/dragged her over to the mare, who was standing silently watching me struggle towards her. She shook her head with an expression of something that had to be akin to disdain, and bent her knees so I could drape Cassy over her back. I secured her in place with a willow lash, mounted Shadowwind, and we rode back down to the stream.  
  
A/N: once again, weird chap, I know, don't bother telling me. Review! 


	6. Edoras

Dropped Into Where???  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Me- Ok, so... shuffles papers where is it? Damn, damn, damn...  
  
Cassy- Sorry 'bout that, she lost her homework. Anyway, neither of us owns anything to do with LotR. Except Shadowwind and Stardust, but Em made them up, so they don't count.  
  
Me- Aha! My grade is saved! And now for the disclaimer!  
  
Cassy- I just did it.  
  
Me- O_O  
  
Cassy- =D  
  
Chapter 6: Edoras  
  
We reached the steam without mishap, and I dismounted. Cassy managed to slide off her horse and crawl to the stream by herself, leaving me to get the horses situated.  
  
I tied the mare a little way from the stream and the gelding right at the waterfront. Then I went and sat by Cass.  
  
She stopped drinking for a second when I sat, looked at me, and then went back to drinking the streamwater from her cupped hands.  
  
I looked at her. "Feeling better?"  
  
She snorted into her cupped hands.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
She sat up and looked at me for a second, then her gaze fell on the mare. "What's her name?" she asked, nodding her head at the horse.  
  
"I don't know, she's yours, so you name her."  
  
"What the hell am I 'sposed to name her?"  
  
"You're asking me? She's your mount!"  
  
She looked at me again. "Damn you and your common sense," she muttered.  
  
I grinned. One of my specialties is annoying people.  
  
She stood with a groan and a hand up and walked over to the mare. The mare in turn raised her head and looked at her with one dark eye.  
  
"Hmm," Cass muttered. "Racer's build, but not.... What do you think? Really. Tell me what you think I should name her."  
  
"Stardust. Where the hell that came from, I don't know."  
  
"Well, she's an appaloosa, so it sorta makes sense. Like, light colored dots on her that look like some sort of dust?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"I like one of your ideas for once." Cass pulled a face. "Now I'm scared."  
  
I laughed.  
  
We sat for a minute not saying anything. I sighed and got to my feet. "We'd best get going. We need daylight to see by."  
  
She groaned and got to her feet, one hand flying to her back. I helped her mount Stardust, and then mounted Shadowwind.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
2 days later, while riding, she spotted something on the horizon. How she did that, I will never know. Because though we had plenty of water, there was nothing edible.  
  
"What's that?" she asked suddenly, pointing at a small lump on the edge of our field of vision.  
  
I rode up behind her and looked out to where she was pointing. "I dunno. Want to find out?"  
  
"Yeah," she muttered. "Anything is better than this wasteland."  
  
I tried to laugh, but it came out as a hoarse rasp. "Damn. My voice is going."  
  
She looked at me in alarm. She knew that when my voice went, it didn't come back for a while. A long while.  
  
"Then shut up," she advised.  
  
I canted my head in agreement.  
  
She kicked Stardust into a canter, and Shadowwind followed suit.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
We were close enough to see what the thing that had been on the horizon clearly by nightfall. It was a large city, situated on a hill/cliff, overlooking a long valley.  
  
"Recognize anything?" I rasped out of my sore throat.  
  
She looked at me. "Didn't I tell you to keep your mouth shut? And yes of course I recognize it. That's Edoras!"  
  
I grinned, and she sighed again and rode up to the gate.  
  
A/N: Once again, weird chap, I know, don't bother telling me. I have been informed. Review! And suggest to other people!  
  
Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:  
  
SpiderSquirrel: If you have paid any attention, I have had far too much time on my hands and spend almost all my free time writing. No offense, but you just read a new chapter, right?  
  
Puka-Shells: Cass, I know you're real, I talk to you all the time. And you know why you fell asleep on watch, so don't bug me any more.  
  
Ladyof Rivendell: Patience. Patience. They'll come in in a few chapters. Or less. I'm not sure yet. 


	7. The City

Dropped Into Where???

Disclaimer:

Cass: Since Em is going practically out of what little mind she has right now, I'll be nice and say that she's too poor to own anything affiliated with LotR. Yells offstage Em, disclaimers' done.

Me: from offstage Damn you! It was 'sposed to be a disclaimer, not an embarrassment!

Chapter 7: The City

We rode towards the gates of the city, but when we reached them we were stopped. Two guards stood next to the wooden framework, alert, and holding long spears. One, apparently the leader of the two, came up and looked us over.

He said something in a different language, then sighed. He began to speak in very rough... Westron, or English. He asked us what our business in Edoras was, then who we were and where we were from. Cassy and I answered alternatively and told basically our entire story, starting when we found the herd of horses.

When we had finished, he looked back at the other guard and raised his eyebrows. The other one shrugged his shoulders and gestured for us to ride forward.

The wooden gates creaked open bit by bit. We rode through, and came into a small square, with a road that stretched away in front of us, leading to Meduseld, which perched atop the hill.

As we road past, people stopped their business and watched us, looking at our willow bridles with contempt and our horses with amazement.

When we reached the Golden Hall, we were stopped and told to put down any weapons we might have. Cassy and I simply looked at each other and laughed. We were never even allowed within the vicinity of a weapon. And if our parents had anything to say about it, it would probably never happen.

Suddenly I got an elbow in the ribcage. I glanced at Cass, and she nodded toward the small pile of weapons already sitting by one of the guard's feet. Two long-swords, a bow and quiver, a few small throwing knives and a huge axe rested in a pile. I glanced back up at Cassy, and a slow smile started to creep over her face. Either she was thinking the same thing as me in that we had found the Fellowship (or rather, what was left of it), or she was considering stealing a sword. A very stupid thing to do, and yet a very Cassy thing to do. I grinned back, then shook my head.

The guards watched us and (most likely) tried to figure out what we were "communicating". Quite a funny picture I must admit.

We set our staffs down in the pile of other the Fellowship's weapons and walked towards the looming doors. Two of the guards pulled them open just as a shout of "His Staff! I told you to take the Wizard's staff!" came from the shadows near the throne. We ran in, and saw Grima trying to run out the open door, which we had stupidly left ajar.

"Get him!" I shouted to Cass over the melee. She nodded and threw herself (how she did it without her back splitting in half, I shall never know), and caught Wormtongue around the ankles. He fell, and Gimli ran over and placed his boot on Wormtongue's chest, muttering "I would be still if I were you."

The confrontation between "Theoden" and Gandalf began, with Theoden/Saruman losing eventually. Theoden really **_did_** become younger in the space of moments. It was a little unnerving to watch.

Later, after the two children had been seen and brought into the great hall, Aragorn and Gandalf took Cassy and I aside to question us. Theoden had said that he would speak with us after conferring with Freda and her brother.

"Where did you say you came from?" Gandalf asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"California." I sighed. This was getting literally **_nowhere_**. We needed to find out what was going to happen to us, and soon.

"And where exactly is this 'California'?" Gandalf asked, also for the millionth time. Cass groaned in exasperation. We were just wasting the little time we had.

"Gandalf?" Cassy said nervously. "We have barely 13 days until... until Sauron strikes," she said, covering up for what would have been **_Until Frodo and Sam reach Mount Doom_**. I shot her a thumbs up and mouthed **_nice save_**. She grinned shakily and continued. "We can't waste time worrying about where we're from. Em... Leodwyn and I can fight, if we have to."

**_What the...? Why on earth is she using my Rohirric name? Unless she wants them to think that we're Rohirrim! But why? We don't look Rohirric! Neither of us has blue eyes, let alone blonde hair!_** I wondered.

"Ca... Lathwen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"O... k..." she muttered.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" I asked once we were out of earshot of the others. "Why did you use the names that I got off the Internet?"

"Because they don't believe that we aren't, like, Gondorans that ran away to Rohan or something like that," she commented dryly. "We need to pretend that we're... **_different_**. Not that hard for us, is it?" She smirked.

"Dude, that's really not funny. And because you 'informed' them that we were Rohirrim, they know we can ride, and they need messengers. That and **_you_** just told them that we can fight. We can fight **_hand-to-hand_**. Neither of us has any sword training, and that's the kind of fighting there's going to be. I'm an archer, so I might be useful, and you're a... a singer. Ok, that's really helpful, and since you got us into this shitload of trouble, you're **_getting us out!_**" I yelled the last line.

"What on earth?" A blonde head poked out of a nearby doorway.

"Shit," I gritted from between my teeth. I turned to her. "Lady Eowyn?" I queried.

"Yes..." she responded, still not knowing who I was.

"Apologies, my lady," I began, knowing that I was going to have to hit myself over the head a thousand times after this. But then, Cassy would probably take care of that. "My companion here was being an idiot, and I was getting slightly fed up with her stupid actions. Next time I will try to stay away from this general area when I reprimand her." I bowed and began to walk backward, dragging Cassy with me.

A/N: Don't you just hate it when that happens? You get so far in a chapter then **_boom_**! You can't think of anything else. I'll type it up when it comes to me (unless it's one of those ideas that goes in one ear and out the other).

**Rosie:** You finally got on the Internet! Thanks for reviewing!!! And no, it's not normal horse behavior, but who cares?

**Ladyof Rivendell:** Fellowships here!

**Puka-Shells:** There, happy Cass, I finally updated! Now you get to!

**SpiderSquirrel: **Thanks.

I have black hair and brown eyes, and Cassy has brown hair and hazel eyes, so there is no way that we could be mistaken for Rohirrim.


	8. Theoden

Dropped Into Where???

Disclaimer: Do I really still need this? Damn. Ok, so I don't own anything. The end, happy?

Chapter 8: Theoden

I had predicted that Cass would take care of the consequences of calling her an idiot and commenting on her "stupid actions" (well they were, excuse me). I was right.

When Gandalf and Aragorn came to bring us to Theoden the next morning, they were kindly met by my growl of annoyance and quick reflexes and Cassy's high-pitched, almost deafening scream at being woken up so early (dawn was just barely braking). Let's just say that they let us sleep another hour or so.

I didn't fall back asleep. I went over to the window and sat on the ledge, watching the sun rise over the extremely distant mountains. Cass re-awoke about 20 minutes before our "escort" came back. She took one look at me and the first thing out of her mouth was "You look awful. Did I really give you a black eye?"

I grinned. Typical Cass. "Yeah, how else would I have gotten it?" I asked her, still grinning no matter how much it hurt.

She grinned back. "Oops," she muttered. "I hadn't wanted to bruise you, just give you a piece of my mind. And who knows, you might have sleepwalked and bumped into something."

I laughed. "Giving me a piece of your mind would have been a lot messier, especially since neither of us are surgeons. And you know just as well as I do that I don't sleepwalk."

All I got for my say in the matter was a tongue pointed in my direction.

"Anyway," I continued, "We still need to get our pathetic posteriors out of here. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life as a Rohirric Shieldmaiden, no matter how highly they're treated and respected. And I especially don't want to fight at Helms Deep, because it's a 75 chance that we're going to be killed!"

She cracked. She absolutely cracked up with laughter. She looked up, gasping for breath and wiping tears from her eyes.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" I asked sourly.

"It's just a thought but… maybe… hahahahahaha… if we die… hahahahahaha… we might get…" She gasped. "Returned home! Hahahahahahaha…" She trailed off laughing again.

"O, ok, so now you're suicidal? Great. So now I'm stuck with a suicidal maniac who used to be one of my best friends until she went psycho. This is just great. O, and how about topping it off with a nice red maraschino cherry? I'm stuck in a different realm, and I'm about to go fight in a huge battle. Life really bites sometimes."

"Ooh, I know! **_When you end up with a lemon, make lemonade!_** Or **_When life hands you a lemon, say 'O yeah, I like lemons. What else ya got?'_**"

"Wow, special Cass."

"I know I am, but are **_you_**?"

I was about to respond when our "escort" came back, this time with fresh clothes and breakfast. Our other ones were rags long ago, and we were literally starving.

After devouring the offered food and kicking the men out of the room so we could change in privacy, we donned the dresses we were (I suppose) to wear in the presence of the (now sane) king of Rohan.

We were "escorted" into his presence, our every move being carefully monitored by the remnants of the Fellowship. We apparently arrived just in time to see two small, bedraggled children being ushered into the Great Hall by Eowyn.

"Freda and Eothain," I murmured to Cassy. She nodded slightly.

"What was that?" asked Aragorn, still slightly suspicious of our (completely true) story and us.

"O, nothing, my lord, I just thought I recognized those two children from a town near where I was raised," I told him.

"Sure…" he muttered, still disbelieving. Men.

We entered the hall to the crying of the young girl, her brother's slurping, and the explanation of Eowyn's for the whole situation.

"They were unarmed." Said Eowyn. "Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go- rick, cot and tree."

"Where is mama?" cried the little girl, Eowyn leaning down to comfort her.

"My lord king, war is upon you and your whole kingdom if you do not act immediately." I stated, receiving a blow to the side of the head for stealing Aragorn's line (and for speaking out of turn, but that's different). Whoops. I hit one of the pillars supporting the roof, and the last thing I remember was being carried out of the Great Hall of Theoden.

A/N: Hiya everybody!!!! Ok, only one person reviewed, so I only have to thank her!!! Luv y'all, read my other story too.

**Ladyof Rivendell:** That's very specific, "Yay!" what in particular?


	9. Wargs Attack

Dropped Into Where?

Disclaimer:  
Me- drags a random person off the street> Ok RP, tell them how much I own.  
RP- How much do you own? Looks around Doesn't look like much…  
Me- You heard 'em people, I own nothing! sighs> Life sucks, get over it.

Chapter 9: Wargs Attack

I woke up on the ground, to someone dumping a bucket full of ice cold water on my head. Knowing her, Cassy probably would have taken full advantage. Damn. That just made my migraine one hell of a lot worse. Ouch…

"Wakey wakey!" She yelled at me. My poor ears… "We're leaving! Theoden actually listened to you! We need to pack!" and so on and so forth.

"What do we have to pack?" I grumbled. "What do we own?"

"A few of the women took pity on us and donated their old clothes. I took the liberty of filching a few pairs of pants so we can run, ride and fight like normal people, not too many, but enough. And we get to carry our own rations and the ones for the horses."

"Wonderful," I growled at her. "We still need saddles and saddlebags though."

"Taken care of," said another voice somewhere above me. "The king has lent them to you for use on this trip. And if you prove loyal to him, he will most likely give them to you."

"Hey Legolas," I heard Cass say. "Need something?"

"Just making sure she was alive," he told her. Well don't I feel loved.

"Why do you care?" I croaked. "I mean, seriously, what am I to the war? I'm a teenage girl. What use would I be?"

"You're an archer, aren't you?" he retorted. "We need as many warriors as we can get, female or not, no matter what Theoden says."

I groaned. Oh joy, I was going to die young. My mind unconsciously turned back to the conversation Cassy and I had had just a few hours earlier. Maybe… we it was suicide if she was wrong, and I wasn't going to risk it.

"You're wanted in the Golden Hall as soon as she has changed and you have both packed," he told Cass and walked (or nanced) off.

I sat up and groaned when my head reeled from blood drainage. Cassy just responded with another bucket of water on my head.

"That was for the smell," she told me. Haha. Haha. I'm not laughing.

The walk back to our room was quite uneventful, except for the instant that we saw that was had a visitor.

"I am sorry to barge into your rooms, but Theoden King requested that I give these to you, and I did not know where else to put them," Aragorn told us. He held out a bow, quiver of arrows, two long knives and two swords. How he actually kept anything from tumbling to the ground, I will never know.

"Tell Theoden King we give him thanks for his gifts," replied Cass. Aragorn nodded, placed the weapons on a bed and left.

I raised an eyebrow. She nodded and we went over to look at what we had been given. One of the swords was slightly curved and much lighter than the other, so I took it. It had strange marking down the side, presumably some form of Elvish that I couldn't recognize. The handle was a dark jade-like substance, and bore the same markings that ran down the blade. The blade itself was a dark silver in color, and had a strange, unnatural sheen. I picked it up, and felt a shiver run down my spine at the cold jade of the hilt. Cass took the other one, straight and over six feet in length (a lot longer than she is tall), probably a ranger's sword. It was dully colored from much use, but still sharp as a razor. She also took the two long-knives, strapping their sheaths to the belt she wore over her dress.

We were summoned back to Meduseld a little while later, and commanded to take all our belongings (our pitiful few) and rations for the trip to Helm's Deep. We were (what's new there) told to disarm before entering the hall.

Gandalf and Aragorn were just leaving the Great Hall as we were disarming, so we picked up our stuff, turned right around and walked back out.

"Gandalf! Why are you letting Theoden do this? He's walking into a trap! There's no way out of that ravine!" I shouted at him, barely avoiding another blow from Aragorn for speaking out of turn again.

"Because he is King in this land, and I have no power over him!" Gandalf snapped back at me. Eep. Never get a wizard angry, it's not a pretty picture.

Cass tugged my sleeve. "Come on," she whispered, "let's get away from los bozos and pack."

I nodded, and we excused ourselves.

The next morning, at literally predawn light, we were roused and told to go down to the stables with our things and saddle our horses. We would leave Edoras as soon as dawn fully broke. We would be riding with the fellowship and the king's household, so we had to look sharp. At sunrise? Look sharp? For days of riding? Good Lord.

It all went pretty smoothly until we were about a day and a half from the Deep. Legolas and I were chatting about one thing or another, and then the scouts started yelling like they were trying to raise hell. They were nearly succeeding too.

Cassy immediately followed Legolas (who had immediately run off) to "rescue" our scouts from the orc scouts, but they got killed and thrown all over the place anyways. Unidentified flying innards. Ewwww…

Next thing we knew, we were in the middle of the Rohirrim on our way to our first battle. Talk about anxiety attacks, when you don't know if you're going to be killed in the next half-hour or not. Please let me live through this! But if I don't, hey, I will have died… not exactly happy, but not in pain either. Oh well. Here we go.

A/N: I don't remember if anyone reviewed, but I don't think they did, so I will be general and say thank you if you reviewed, and I will ignore those who didn't.


End file.
